El Amante Secreto
by ahmaira
Summary: Mara ha decidido tomar un amante. ¿Quién será? Tal vez un cierto granjero...


**¿Quién no ha tenido en su vida un amante secreto? Que valga la aclaración, sin serle infiel a alguien. Punto aclarado, ahora digo que quien no la ha tenido, se lo recomiendo desde lo más hondo de mi corazón. No puede haber secreto más sublime que ese, créanme. Este pequeño cuento lo inspiró mi amante secreto en una ocasión, quien es ahora mi adorado esposo; y la canción de Marc Anthony, La Luna Sobre Nuestro Amor. Espero les guste.**

Leia no podía creer su buena fortuna. Sus marrones ojos miraron a través del concurrido salón para buscar la figura conocida de su hermano. Lo halló en el centro del área reservada para bailar. Tenía entre sus brazos a la hija del dignatario de Amir, Karak Zaim. El hombre era muy respetado en su planeta además de ser acaudalado. Aún no podía creer que su hermano hubiese accedido con tanta facilidad a su pedido para bailar con la hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos marrones claros. El sonreía de buena gana ante un comentario de la mujer que parecía mirarle con devoción.

-¿Feliz, princesa? –

Leia se volteó a mirar a su esposo. A pesar de los años de matrimonio, aún lo encontraba particularmente apuesto, y ahora, vestido con sus ropas de gala, ayudaba a resaltar su apariencia de rufián atractivo.

-No sé… - contestó ella dudando de su decisión.

-Espera un momento, creo no haber escuchado bien. ¿Dijiste? –

Leia se mordió su labio inferior.

-No estoy segura de estarlo. – y alzando sus manos en un gesto conciliatorio, - Sí, lo sé. Siempre estoy sobre sus espaldas para convencerlo a que participe de estas ceremonias con compañía femenina, pero… -

-Pero… -

-Aceptó sin discusión alguna mi invitación y no protestó cuando le presenté a Rhima para que bailara con ella. -

-¿Y no es eso lo que querías? – su esposo la miró como si le hubiese surgido otro ojo en su frente.

-Bueno, sí… -

-Entonces, no le busques más patas al thernbee y alégrate de que esta bailando con una hermosa mujer¿mmm? –

Ella miró a su marido con un brillo desdeñoso en sus ojos e hizo un mohín con sus bien formados labios.

-De acuerdo. – refunfuñó ella.

-Muy bien, ahora me darás el honor de permitirme bailar esta pieza contigo, su alteza. –

El no esperó su respuesta y prácticamente la arrastró hasta la pista de baile. Rodeó su pequeña cintura con los brazos para acercarla a su cuerpo. Ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Pero su coraje fue desvaneciendo mientras seguía los pasos de su ágil esposo. Ella simplemente adoraba disfrutar de la cercanía de Han durante un buen baile, olvidando así por completo su preocupación sobre Luke.

* * *

-Por favor, refresca mi memoria de nuevo. ¿Cómo me dejé convencer para venir aquí? –

Karrde miró a su segunda en mando. Era una visión espectacularmente hermosa. Vestida con un traje crema de noche que parecía desafiar a la gravedad, sostenido apenas por unos delicados manguillos y que no dejaba a la imaginación sus generosas curvas. Era una imagen tan incongruente de la mujer que conocía. Era como si se hubiese tomado todo ese trabajo para lucir atractiva para alguien… Karrde movió su rostro de lado, sacudiendo esa tonta idea de su cabeza. Sí, una idea ilógica ya que él personalmente tuvo que convencerla a asistir. Durante la ceremonia estaría presente importantes personas que lo ayudarían a formar nuevas alianzas en sus negocios.

-Si tanto te molesta, puedes marcharte. Ya hemos hablado con las personas que necesitábamos hacer contacto. –

-¿Marcharme después que me tome toda la molestia de vestirme apropiadamente para esta actividad? Ni lo sueñes, Karrde. – los verdes ojos de la negociante lo acribillaron.

Karrde no le dio ni la más leve importancia a su actitud. Vornskr que ladra no muerde.

-Por una vez en tu vida, relájate y disfruta de lo que se te brinda en la vida, Mara. –

-Muy bien, seguiré tu consejo. – ella se colocó de pie y tomó en sus manos la bebida que se encontraba en la mesa, - Saldré a tomar un poco de aire. –

Karrde alzó su copa y le hizo un gesto a manera de brindis para luego tomar un sorbo de su bebida. Los pálidos azules ojos siguieron la figura de la inquietante mujer. Casi diez años trabajando bajo su servicio y aún la mujer continuaba siendo igual de dura y fría como el día que la reclutó para su compañía. ¿Qué lograría cambiarla? O¿quién? El hombre que fuera lo suficiente audaz para acercarse a la peligrosa mujer se llevaría todo su respeto y admiración. El volvió a levantar su copa, brindando por el posible desconocido que se arriesgara a tomar esa dudosa misión.

Ignorando por completo las miradas de admiración que le lanzaba la populación masculina, Mara caminó entre los presentes hacia el balcón más cercano. Dejando atrás el bullicio de la fiesta, se adentró a la tranquilidad y oscuridad que le proveía el lugar. Ninguna de las lunas de Coruscant había hecho su aparición sobre el negro terciopelo que cubría el cielo detrás de las altas estructuras de los rascacielos. Una suave brisa jugueteó con los rizos que se escapaban de su peinado.

¡Ah, pronto vendría! Comenzó a dar una cuenta regresiva mentalmente, sintiendo cada vez más cerca su proximidad. Una dulce sonrisa curvó sus labios pero no se volteó a verlo llegar, aparentando una imagen de total indiferencia.

-Hola, Mara. – escuchó ella a sus espaldas.

-Skywalker. – fue su único saludo y añadió sin emoción alguna, -Me percaté de que tenías una muy buena pareja de baile hace unos segundos atrás. Nada más y nada menos que de la hija de Karak Zaim. –

-Ya sabes como es Leia. – Luke se acercó a ella.

-¿Algún interés en formalizar la unión? Sería una de muchos beneficios. –

Luke no necesitó que se volteara para saber que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios femeninos.

-¿Tú crees? –

-Bueno, proviene de una familia con riquezas. Tendrías muchas ayudas económicas para la Academia en Yavin. –

-Es cierto. – y se detuvo a unos centímetros de la espalda de Mara, - He escuchado un rumor sobre ti. –

En ningún momento sintiéndose intimidada ante su cambio abrupto de conversación, decidió dar media vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

-¡Oh¿sí? –

-Que tienes un amante secreto. –

-¿Secreto? Aparentemente ya no es _tan secreto_ si sabes de él. ¿Celoso, granjero? –

-Quizás… Dime¿acaso hace esto? –

Llevando su mano a la nuca de Mara, acercó el rostro femenino al suyo y se posesionó de sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión desenfrenada, clamando con urgencia una respuesta a su necesidad de sentirla suya.

-Hace eso y mucho más. – le replicó Mara cuando para pesar suyo Luke separó sus labios de los de ella. No le pasó por desapercibido el brillo travieso en los ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Y que más, si se puede saber, hace ese amante secreto? – y acarició con ternura su mejilla, bajando lentamente hasta su garganta hallando ese lugar donde sentía el rápido pulso de Mara.

Ella subió sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Luke y acercó su cuerpo, acoplándolo al sólido cuerpo masculino. Cada fibra de su ser gritaba para sentir piel contra piel, aliento con aliento y entregarle todo su ser sin inhibiciones a una noche de amor. Dos semanas sin verlo… Ella entrecerró sus ojos y ladeando su rostro, lo acercó solo a milímetros del de Luke, en una pose que sabía solo lograría enloquecerlo aún más.

-¿De verás quieres saberlo? – dijo ella con voz ronca.

El solo asintió, pasando saliva con dificultad.

-El besa todo mi cuerpo, sin dejar ningún rincón de mi piel que sus labios no recorran; sus manos acariciando cada recóndito lugar en mi ser hasta hacerme perder la razón y gritar de puro placer. –

Luke cerró sus ojos, todos su cuerpo temblando ante las imágenes que ese comentario hizo conjurar en su cabeza, la deliciosa voz femenina haciendo estrago en su apenas controlada compostura. Escondiendo su rostro en el cuello femenino, dejó escapar un gemido que fue casi similar a uno de dolor sin igual. Porque eso era lo que sentía, un asfixiante dolor de no poder tenerla junto a él todo el tiempo, de tener estos encuentros escondidos… Definitivamente perdería la razón si continuaba en ese mismo rumbo.

-Mara… - y él aspiró, saboreando ese nombre que para él lo era prácticamente todo y echó hacia atrás su cabeza. Los verdes ojos parecían mirarlo con un brillo de súplica que él muy claramente podía entender. Que le hiciera el amor ahí, en ese momento, con frenesí. El volvió a besarla, en esta ocasión demandando su completa entrega. De nuevo volvió a separar sus labios con renuencia de los femeninos y habló sobre ellos: -No puedo continuar así. No deseo continuar escondiendo lo nuestro. Este amor que existe entre ambos no es ningún símbolo de vergüenza. Te amo, Mara y quiero que todos conozcan de este amor. –

-¡Oh, Luke! – murmuró ella conmovida. ¿Por cuánto tiempo llevaban escondiéndose? Tres meses, dos semanas y cinco días… Ella llevaba ese recuento en lo más profundo de su corazón, tatuado en su alma ese día que por primera vez en sus vidas dejaron caer sus barreras e hicieron el amor de una manera tan exquisitamente única. Fue el ferviente deseo de Luke gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto la amaba, solo que ella desistió de la idea. Era grande su temor que conocieran de la relación entre el gran maestro jedi y de la ex-mano del Emperador. –No creo que debamos. –

Mara se alejó de sus brazos y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante esa separación física.

-¿A qué le temes, Mara? –

-¡Acaso no lo ves, Luke! – su voz angustiada por el desespero, - El gran héroe de la Nueva República junto a la ex - mano del Emperador. ¿Qué irán a opinar de una unión como esa? –

-No me importa. – y él volvió a atraerla a su cuerpo, abrazándola con fiereza, - Solo importa lo que siento aquí dentro. –

El tomó la mano de ella para colocarla sobre su pecho, donde su corazón latía de manera errática. Ella cerró sus ojos, deleitándose en ese pequeño detalle. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer el amor de ese hombre que ella tenía en la más alta estima y que admiraba con cada onza de su ser? Era tierno y amoroso, con una gran alma generosa, pero igual de tenaz y fuerte, decidido en todo lo que decidía llevar a cabo. ¡Cómo amaba a ese granjero con todas las fuerzas de su alma! Ella sintió sus labios sobre su rostro, devorándola en besos fervorosos, llenos de una angustiosa inquietud. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la suave y blanca piel, sus dedos siguiendo la línea de sus hombros hasta detenerse sobre uno de sus senos.

Al escuchar su gemido, apenas Luke pudo contenerse de no arrancar ese traje que toda la noche lo había mantenido hechizado, siguiendo con sus febriles ojos cada movimiento de sus deliciosas curvas. Necesitaba ver su desnudo cuerpo, resplandeciendo como el más puro marfil bajo la luz de las estrellas, toda su gloriosa cabellera rojiza dorada libre de su peinado, acariciando el caliente y adolorido cuerpo masculino por el deseo. Hundirse en toda la suavidad femenina y perderse por siempre en ella, alcanzando ese lugar que solo ella lograba llevarlo. Lejos de todo, juntos, sus almas unidas, a ese otro extremo del universo. Traicionando toda razón y ambos gritar, entregándose a la sensación que solo ellos podían brindarse.

-¿Maestro Skywalker? – llamó una voz femenina, indecisa, a la entrada del balcón.

Los ojos jades casi saltan fuera del hermoso rostro al escuchar a Luke utilizar una palabrota entre dientes que en su vida hubiese sospechado que el inocente granjero conocía. Rhima, la hija del dignatario Zaim parecía que estaba tratando de encontrarlo. No sabía que divina fuerza los había llevado a tener su conversación entre el follaje de unos arbustos, ayudando a esconder sus presencias de ojos ajenos.

-¿Maestro Skywalker? – volvió a llamar la joven, adentrándose al balcón.

Luke no vio otra salida que contestar a su llamado.

-¿Sí, Rhima? –

-¡Oh, ahí está! – replicó ella deleitada y se acercó a él, -Le buscaba para darle el honor de que baile conmigo la próxima pieza. –

La rubia joven se detuvo abruptamente, el maestro Skywalker no se hallaba solo. Junto a él estaba de pie una hermosa pelirroja.

-De verás siento tener que negarme. La negociante Jade acaba de acceder ser mi pareja para la próxima pieza. –

Una boquiabierta Rhima vio pasar frente a ella al maestro Skywalker, halando de la mano a la pelirroja. Luego de unos segundos de sorpresa, ella se alzó de hombros. Era una pena que el soltero más codiciado ya estuviera fuera de circulación por esa noche pero existían otros hombres por las cuales valía su esfuerzo y dedicación. Sabía que era atractiva y que podría llamar la atención de otros hombres no tan codiciados como el maestro pero igual de apuestos. Con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios, regresó a la actividad dispuesta a llevar a cabo su tarea.

-¿Dónde están tus modales, Skywalker? – gruñó Mara, realmente furiosa, - Creo que estas pasando mucho tiempo con Solo. –

-Era ya hora de que aprendiera algo útil de Han¿no crees? –

Ambos estaban en medio de la pista de baile y tomando provecho de la oportunidad, atrajo el cuerpo femenino al suyo para seguir una dulce y suave melodía. El pánico se apoderó de Mara.

-¡Déjame ir! – siseó ella.

-No. – fue la rotunda respuesta de Luke.

Colocando su mejilla sobre la femenina, murmuró en el oído de Mara:

-Ya ha llegado el momento de no esconder nada más, Mara. –

-No sabes lo que haces. – le replicó ella realmente desesperada.

-¡Oh, sí! – y con sensual lentitud, bajó sus manos de manera acariciante por toda su expuesta espalda, - Te amo y no puedo continuar escondiendo esto que siento por ti. –

Mara no pudo evitar amoldar todo su cuerpo al de Luke, siguiendo como en un trance los pasos de su amante secreto. Todo a su alrededor dejó de existir, solo eran ella y Luke. A bordo de un hechizo, en rumbo a lo desconocido. Ella se apretó a él, temerosa de lo que fueran a encontrar en ese viaje.

-Estamos juntos en esto. Nunca te dejaré sola. –

-Nunca lo hagas. – pidió ella casi aterrorizada.

-Nunca, mi amada. –

Ella cerró sus ojos ante sus palabras, permitiendo que su cabeza descansara sobre el fuerte hombro de Luke. Era aterrorizante pero igual de intoxicante todo lo que él despertaba en ella. Eran amantes sin remedio, navegando en un paraíso para dos. Era inevitable; Luke tenía razón, era imposible continuar escondiendo la grandeza del amor que existía entre los dos. Ambos tenían su historia, el granjero convertido en un maestro jedi y una ex – asesina que había dejado atrás su pasado, destinados a encontrarse en esa vida para amarse sin remordimientos, entregando uno al otro todo lo que tenían en sus almas y corazones. ¡Qué todos descubrieran que eran amantes que al fin se habían hallado para nunca dejarse ir!

* * *

Karrde caminaba entre los presentes, con su sonrisa de negociante depredadora y utilizando sus encantos para ganar alguna atención que pudiera brindarle alguna otra alianza, algún otro posible contrato. Sus claros ojos azules se detuvieron en las figuras que formaban una pareja en la pista de baile.

-¡Qué me lleven a las minas de Kessel y de regreso otra vez! – murmuró él.

Estaba realmente complacido. Con que su fría y cínica segunda en mando si tenía a alguien en su vida. Y no cualquier hombre. El maestro Skywalker había dado el paso hacia delante y tomado el reto de domar el corazón de la peligrosa mujer. No podía existir otro hombre para tan importante tarea. ¡No, señor! No pudiendo contener su admiración, alzó de nuevo la copa que traía entre sus manos.

-Solo lo mejor les deseo, mis dos grandes amigos. Solo lo mejor. – y sonrió de buena gana.

Ambos se lo merecían.

* * *

-¡Por todos los espíritus de Correlia! –

Una alarmada Leia trató de voltearse a ver que era lo que había conmocionado a su esposo pero él no se lo permitía, colocando sus manos sobre la cabeza de la diminuta mujer para aprisionarla contra su pecho. El matrimonio estaba bailando la suave música, cuando Han dejó escapar esa exclamación.

-¡Han! – protestó ella furiosa.

-Tienes que prometerme algo, Leia. No dirás y ni harás nada indebido si te permito ver.-

-No puedo prometer algo así. –reclamó ella indignada.

-Pues siento tener que decirte que no te dejaré ver nada, entonces. –

-De acuerdo, Han. Lo prometo. – dijo ella resignada, su marido era igual de testarudo que ella, quizás un poco más que ella.

Han la dejó ir… y por unos segundos deseó que nunca lo hubiese hecho. Ella abría y cerraba su boca para tratar de articular palabra alguna pero ningún tipo de sonido logró salir de ésta. ¡Qué en el Sith hacía su hermano con… con… la… la… y bailando así, por todas las estrellas sagradas, haciendo un espectáculo de su persona! Ella no lo permitiría. Una mano en su brazo detuvo sus pasos.

-Lo prometiste, princesa. – le recordó Han.

-¡No puedes obligarme a cumplir esa promesa! – y tensó todo su cuerpo, - ¿Acaso no ves el error que esta cometiendo Luke? –

-Eres tú la que no ves el error que cometerás, Leia, si intentas separarlos. Míralo; mira el rostro de tu hermano. –

Ella hizo lo que su marido le ordenó, sus marrones ojos observando detenidamente a su hermano. Se le veía… feliz. Eso pareció sorprender a Leia. Por primera vez en muchos años, su hermano estaba genuinamente alegre, todo su ser irradiando paz. Si levantaba su mano, podría parparla sin dificultad alguna. Y Mara… todo su rostro se había transformado por completo. En su lugar no estaba la mujer de mirada que parecía helar hasta los huesos a una persona. Todo su semblante era el de una mujer completamente enamorada del hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos.

-¿Lo ves, Leia? –

-Sí, puedo verlo. – murmuró ella.

* * *

-Creo que todos nos miran. – comentó una preocupada Mara.

-Que miren. Te amo y es lo único que me importa. –

Mara tuvo la extraña necesidad de alzar su rostro para mirar los azules ojos. Habían adquirido el color del más oscuro cobalto, logrando que todo su ser se estremeciera ante la intensidad de esa mirada.

-No tenerte en mi vida, Mara. No tener tu amor, eso si me importa. Nada ni nadie podrá separarme de ti. –

Una singular sensación la asaltó, una que nunca había experimentado, una quemazón en sus ojos. Los sintió anegarse de humedad. ¿Tal vez serían lágrimas? No era posible, ella era una mujer que no se permitía ese tipo de debilidades. Al menos, antes de descubrir que amaba al granjero. Desde entonces, había descubierto que toda su vida se había colocado patas arriba. ¡Qué significativa se habían convertido unas simples palabras! _Por favor, hazme el amor_ y_ Te amo._ Esas dos frases eran ahora casi todo su vocabulario.

Luke miró el rostro de la hermosa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo nunca antes no lo vio? Desde el primer momento que se vieron, nació el fuerte lazo que existía entre ellos. O ¿siempre había existido, solo que había esperado a que ambos se hallaran para unirlos en ese amor en él que tantas veces se habían abandonado? Un involuntario temblor recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que tuvieron tan cerca de perderse, de nunca conocer lo hermoso de ese amor. El siempre la había admirado; su fortaleza sin igual, su valentía para enfrentar todo lo que había perdido y de tomar el camino correcto. Esa imagen que Mara proyectaba no tenía ni la más mínima similitud con lo que ella escondía en su interior. ¡Oh sí que ella era de un genio volátil y tenía una lengua muy afilada! Pero en lo más recóndito de su ser se hallaba una mujer dispuesta a amar y dar de si, sin esperar nada a cambio. El amaba todo en ella, su lengua afilada incluida y aún más cuando esa misma lengua obraba esos milagros en su cuerpo.

-Te amo, Luke. –

-Recuerda esas mismas palabras, esta noche mientras te haga el amor. –

Mara se sintió sofocada y todo su rostro se arreboló.

* * *

Unos temblorosos labios dejaron un camino candente por toda su piel, mientras unas manos callosas la acariciaban con infinita devoción. Los amantes, habiendo hallado la privacidad de la oscuridad en su dormitorio, se arrancaban uno al otro suspiros y gemidos. Ya no tenían nada que esconder, nada que encubrir. Luego de terminar el baile, Leia se acercó a ellos. Mara, preparándose para lo peor, se irguió rígida para recibir los ataques de la hermana de Luke. Pero cual no fue su sorpresa cuando la pequeña mujer la abrazó realmente enternecida y le murmuró unas gracias a través de una genuina sonrisa. En ese momento supo que Leia aprobaba y bendecía su unión.

Ahora, entre los brazos de cada uno, la desnudez de su piel estremeciéndolos, dejaban todo el mundo exterior fuera de su cama. Se sentían dichosos de poder amarse. Con extrema ternura, Luke tomó uno de los senos de Mara para cubrir su rosada punta entre sus labios.

-¡Te amo, Luke! – exclamó ella, casi enloquecida por sus caricias.

El alzó su rostro, toda su dorada cabellera alborotada, dándole ese aire ingenuo que tanto ella amaba.

-Puedes decirlo de nuevo. – dijo él con una seductora sonrisa.

-Te amo. –

Todo el rostro de Luke adquirió una actitud solemne.

-Yo también te amo, Mara. –

Con voz quebrantada por la emoción, Mara le suplicó:

-Por favor, hazme el amor. –

Cubriendo todo el cuerpo femenino con el suyo, Luke acercó su rostro al de Mara y sobre sus labios murmuró:

-Por siempre, mi amor. Por siempre.-

Mara correspondió a su beso, deleitándose en la unión de sus bocas. El no necesitó que se lo dijera, ella sabía que sería por siempre. Por toda una eternidad su alma unida a la de su adorado granjero. Por siempre.


End file.
